With arms wide open
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: Someone in Hogwarts castle has a wonderful secret fluff ...please R&R!


"With arms wide open" By Nightmarelover Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! A/N:I got bored a few days ago, while i was listening to Creed...this thought came into my mind. I don't know how its going to fare...but, there, here it is.  
  
**********@};-************  
  
"Can you feel it?"She giggled."Can you?"  
  
"Oh my gosh...I can feel it!I really can...wow."He looked up at her, smiling.He moved a few strands of her curly brown hair away from her eyes."Wow...can you believe it?"  
  
"They don't call it a miracle for no reason,"She whispered, rubbing her stomach as she felt a slight kick from within."It's really a miracle.You and I...we've...created life."  
  
He smiled slightly, leaning over, pressing his ear against her belly.He could hear her heartbeat...and then, he could hear another, one much quieter.He held her hand in his, and could only wonder.Wonder if he could ever be happier.  
  
"What are we going to do with the baby?"  
  
"We'll figure something out, honey.Don't you worry..."He laughed."Gimme a little while...I still have to get over the shock.I mean, wow, I'm going to be a daddy."  
  
He sat up and kissed her forehead. "And you're going to be a mommy."He continued."The mommy to my baby."  
  
She couldn't help that great feeling of warmth and security of his presence.She was going to be the unwed teenage mother of a gorgeous child, she was going to face hard times, and she was going to be frowned upon.But, she still couldn't be happier, her entire body was washed over with a feeling of odd completion...like her life's dream had been accomplished.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't worry at all...we're going to keep this baby.And we're going to get married and raise our baby girl, or baby boy, properly.We'll graduate from Hogwarts, and we'll live our lives out."  
  
"You're so confident,love."She said, a look of uncertainty set in her beautiful eyes."What will our parents say? We haven't told them..."  
  
"They can say what they will.But, nothing's going to stop us.It's our life..."He kissed her stomach through her garnet Gryffindor sweater."It's our baby."  
  
She nodded, altough feeling a bit uneasy.She looked up at him, and even though she was worried about the future...she could only think of how handsome he was.'What a fine husband he'll make' she thought, and she hugged him close.She was shorter than him, and he could easily peer over her head, he rest his head atop her's and clung to her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.He'd never said it before.  
  
"Mmmmm..."She buried her face close to his head boy badge."I love you too."  
  
"I have to go now..class will start soon."He spoke with a certain plaintive air."Will you meet me back here, after class?"  
  
"Of course I will...I'll be right here waiting." The bell rang as she said her goodbyes to him, letting him leave with a kiss and a hug.  
  
"Goodbye."He smiled at her, and bent forward to her torso."And goodbye little man, or little woman.I love you as well..."  
  
She frowned as he walked off.This was her free hour, but, he had to attend his 7th year transfiguration, with Proffessor McGonagal.She slowly left the empty classroom where they had met up, and discussed things for the past year and a half, right after classes.They saw each other all the time, and had ever class but two together..but, they had to see each other as often as they could. They were in love, it was the only natural response to the deep seeded emotion they felt.  
  
She walked down the empty hallway, her shoes clicking lightly as she went, to the Gryffindor commonroom.She could see the portrait of the woman in pink not too far away, and she smiled.  
  
"Hello, how are you today?" She asked the fat lady cheerfully.  
  
The woman chortled merrily.  
  
"Very well, thank you Hermione.Off meeting with Draco again?"  
  
**********@};-************  
  
Bet you didn't guess that ending. Please R&R....i'd love to hear what you think of it.  
  
~Night~ 


End file.
